leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
莫甘娜/游戏技巧
技能使用 * Spell vamp from and magic damage from allows to stay in her lane for a long time. * Use to check for enemies in the brush. The projectile stops moving and makes a distinctive sound when it hits something. While this does work, it is best to save unless you have maxed cooldown reduction, as it is an essential ability for Morgana's combat and will leave you vulnerable if it is on cooldown. * With enough ability power, can deal a fair amount of damage as well as snaring the opponent. The projectile moves fairly slowly, though, so always lead your target at any distance longer than close range. * is an exceptional zoning tool. If you're being chased, throw it at your enemies so you can get away. Even if you don't hit it will cause enemy players to waste time moving around it. * Damage output is centered around a simple combo, the snare from followed by . can be used with this combo either after the combo to finish the enemy off or initially to slow the enemy for better aiming the stun from . The magic resistance debuff from makes better used last. * used on an enemy champion and following up immediately with to snare them in place is an excellent harassing tool in the early game. Low health champions can even be killed outright since lowers magic resistance and will hit for its maximum damage or more if they go below 0 magic resistance. * When possible, try to use first so that the enemy's magic resistance is reduced and takes more damage from other spells. * When using to harass an enemy, place it somewhat behind them. This is because they will naturally run backwards and doing so will cause them to take at least 2-3 ticks of damage. Eventually they will catch on and run to the side or forwards, use this to your advantage when casting . * At rank 3, can initially kill a wave of caster minions, and possibly melee minions depending on ability power and time into the game. As the game progresses, minions receive additional health and magic resistance, so either level up the ability or build more AP. * If an opposing champion must be killed in a team fight, use and on that champion - if it doesn't kill them outright, it will at least deal a significant amount of damage and leave them stunned. * can be used to detect stealthed units and opponents in the bushes. The icon of will become available only if a unit is near you. It can be used to see where they are the moment you use it, but you can't keep track of them if they are moving. * into a group of enemies, hitting and then using is excellent to initiate team fights without taking massive amounts of damage. * Items that provide survivability make extremely difficult to kill in conjunction with and . * is a vital ability to learn as it stops all forms of crowd control and also makes your target temporarily absorb spells and damage from some summoned pets (e.g. ). Hence, shrewd use of can determine the outcome of team fights. ** Casting on champions with channeled spells (e.g. and ) will help keep their abilities from being interrupted. ** If you play Morgana more offensively than supportive, it is best to go for higher levels of her other spells unless you are against a heavily Crowd Control orientated team. * Remember that will only block Magic Damage spells, it will not block Physical Damage spells such as , , , or . **It will still block the crowd control effects from Physical Spells and on-hit items. 物品使用 * needs to get close to her enemies with her and to have greater sucess at landing . Because of this, it is useful to build her with some defensive items such as , , and/or . These items will allow her to survive a teamfight much longer, and still have good damage. **Since is not a channeled ability a player can use to have the spell continue while she is invulnerable. However, this makes it easier for enemies to leave the tether range. *A good CDR build can also be devastating. Building a will lower cooldowns and help with mana, and building a can help with mana regeneration and ability power. * , can be good items to provide magic resistance. *A or a grants mana regeneration and cooldown reduction to help her spam her spells. The active from a can also increase Morgana's burst damage output after the , combo. * and other spell vamp items will synergize with . *A is an excellent item for early game due to its high AP and cooldown when fully stacked for a very low cost. Since is excellent at assisting other champions in making kills, she can get a large number of stacks fairly easily. However, this method is not recommended for people who are inexperienced with . * is a good tanky AP item for , since it provides a good deal of health and ability power, which goes well with her tanky AP nature. However, the passive slow does not have the full effect for most of her abilities, so be aware of this. is the better choice between the two. Recommended Build 对抗此英雄 * Be aware of survivability early game because of her passive spell vamp from . * Save your heavy CC until duration expires. * Avoid standing above 's AoE. The spell damage is small but the tick is very fast, making it a dangerous spell. * Moving erratically will make you safe from . * When uses , quickly move away to break the spell tether and avoid the second damage and the stun. * 's most dangerous form of attack is opening up with and immediately following up with and -- at most stages of the game, this combination can be devastating and in most cases it spells instant-death for the one being focused, taking great care to dodge her will greatly reduce her danger to your team, as that very same spell is also her method of escape. * Due to 's anti-caster nature, consider using a physical damage champion, such as or , against her. Category:Champion strategies